SAOT
by Kirito.Kirigaya777
Summary: A crossover of SAO and AOT where the SAO Squad joins the Survey Corps to fight Titans. Hange Zoe has become the Commander or General of the Army as called in the story


Chapter 1: The SAO Titans

POV:Kirito 

This was the finishing blow to the 100th boss in New Aincrad, who turned out to be Incarnate of the Radius,from Ordinal Scale, and not the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. But before my blow could strike, the world turned black around me and my party consisting of Asuna, Klein, Lisbeth, Agil and even Silica(SAO squad). It felt like only a split second went by and I was in an unfamiliar area. I looked around to find a setting sky and all my friends, missing from the scene. All I could think was really another floor? Then a sudden feeling of weariness and a splitting headache came over me and I fell unconscious 

POV:Eren

The same flash of lightning that the Colossal Titan appeared from was spotted in multiple parts of the city. Me, Captain Levi, Captain Erwin, Hange, Mikasa and Sasha(AOT squad) were all deployed to scout the sites. We all reported the source of the problems and found them all unconscious. They supposedly all wore protective clothing, bore weapons, had no maneuver gear, and mine even had a Takeda Shingen style insignia.

POV:Narrator

The AOT squad had confiscated all protective armor and weapons. The SAO squad had woken up in all different parts of the 1st wall. Kirito was the first to awake, he found himself in an infirmary and was guarded by the AOT squad. Kirito noticed Yui had converted from the item back into her original self. The SAO Squad, once they woke up, shook their guards and flew up to try and find each other. Yui was carried by Kirito as she had no wings Suddenly each one was grabbed by a giant monster that appeared out of nowhere. They later awoke in the infirmary. The AOT Squad now interrogated the Squad SAO.

"Who are you why are you here and more importantly what are you" Levi said still monotone but voice raised.

"Uh we're humans." Agil said

"We don't know how we got here and we're from Japan." Klein added.

"2027" Kirito added

"What are you talking about? Japan? Maybe you guys hit your heads, but it's only year 835. And of course this is Germany, Trost"

Kirito asked "and how long is a year...again?"

Erwin: 365 days and some

"An-" Kirito begun

"12 months,4 weeks and some in a month 7 days a week 24 hours a day. Anymore questions " Erwin interrupted annoyed

"No" Kirito said in a hushed voice

Squad SAO looked at each other and knew they were in for another mess.

POV:Narrator

Squad SAO was extremely confused on how the menus worked, but thought of it as a blessing. They later decided to get up and explore this brand new world the technology was so far back with only two items in the time period of 835A.D the maneuver gear and the swords for them. Squad SAO managed to persuade Levi to get their items back. Hange and Mikasa later saw the SAO Squad flying with their ALO wings around the first wall(not really knowing there were two more). Hange yelled up to them to come down, and as soon as one of them landed(Kirito) she grabbed his wings and started rubbing them and trying to pull them off. Kirito screamed at her that they did not come off and put his back against the person behind him(Klein). The AOT squad got a chuckle out of this and decided to give them a chance. Once the SAO squad got all their equipment settled and followed Levi and Erwin to the training camps.

A.N: GOA stands for General of the Army

Which is a rank above general only awarded during wartime.

Levi and Erwin deduced that with swords like those they must be warriors of their strange native land of Japan. He had never heard of it. The Commander and Captain put them through every training the had though they did not seem tired after the continuous training. Levi and Erwin made them Scout Regiment personnel, all ranking First Lieutenant. Levi became confused on how they could rank only one below him in a day. He assumed Erwin was desperate for a few more decent soldiers in the lower ranks. Erwin however had a different idea, he would make them into the generals under Hange who would eventually make his goals a reality. Kirito asked what this training was for and Erwin informed them all about the titans and the known history of them. He informed Levi that himself, Levi, and the New Recruits will all rank general. Levi quickly asked who GOA would be and the answer given was Hange. Levi expected this answer and asked Erwin what to do with the newb generals. He said expose them to Titans of course. In the infested district of Shiganshina, SAO squad was observed. Levi watched as the area was practically cleared, and not one casualty was suffered. Levi was astonished that they took this new enemy so well. He was especially surprised that even the little girl who was somehow 16 could fight better than someone in the experienced part of the Garrison. Levi saw why they were generals now. He decided to take them on the next expedition.

Levi got approval from GOA Hange and the expedition was arranged. Levi had one worry that because they refused to use the maneuver gear, they would not be able to subjugate titans. He also knew their wings had limits(altitude) though Levi did not Once in battle the SAO squad had two B Class fighters in case something went wrong. At first the two B Classers thought that they would be doing all the work. Fortunately it was the exact opposite, even when one was almost caught by a Titan a different one saved them. It was like they had years of experience fighting together, not known to anyone there(except the SAO squad) they had. The two B Classers were obviously out leagued, these people (SAO Squad) could jump and reach the titan's nape.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry about the horrible formatting. I'll try to fix that. Tell me if you like the story. I'll upload more if you do.


End file.
